Julia Braddock
| gimmick = N/A | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = All rounder | finisher = The Guillotine | winloss_record = 345 wins - 54 losses - 13 draws | debut = September 22nd, 2012 | retired = -- | handler = The Matt }} Ring Profile Finishing Moves and Trademark Moves *'The Vow of Chastity:' unprettier *'Queen's Ransom:' Flipover Neck breaker aka: Blockbuster *'The Guillotine:' Guillotine Choke *'Trademark 1:' The Noel Knockout (code breaker) *'Trademark 2:' Three consecutive elbows drops in a row, before delivering the 3rd she curtsies Basic Moveset *Dragon Screw Leg Whip *Swinging Neck Breaker *Reverse DDT *Scissors Kick *German Suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Blaze of Glory (shooting star press) *London Plunge (swan dive headbutt) *Dragonrana *Moonsault *Springboard dropkick *Springboard Hurricinrana *Springboard Spinning Heel Kick *Springboard Asai Moonsault *Missile Dropkick *Split Legged Moonsault *Million Dollar Dream *Crossface Chicken Wing *Fujiwara Arm Bar *Dragon Sleeper Style and Strategy Julia is an all rounder and can do it all but she prefers to use her speed to her advantage as well as take to the air with a high risk attack. Though, as a student of her father Glenn Braddock, she is also well versed in submission wrestling and can go move for move with anyone. Associates Family *'Peter Braddock' (uncle) *'Glenn Braddock' (father) *'Mary Ford' (biological mother) *'Glory "Gloria" Braddock' (sister) *'Angelica Jones' (cousin) *'Kayla Jones' (cousin) *'JaMarcus Avery' (tag team partner/boyfriend) *'Aphrodite Noel' (legal mother) Friends *'Sophie O'Brian' *'Mark O'Brian' Achievements Southeastern Wrestling Conference *SWC Tag Team Champion 1x Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference *SWWC Tag Team Champion 2x Global Championship Wrestling *GCW World Heavyweight Champion 1x *GCW World Tag Team Champion 2x *GCW Television Champion 1x *GCW X Division Champion 1x *GCW Heritage Champion 1x *Match of the Year 2018 (vs. Glory Braddock) Uprising Wrestling Alliance *UWA Hybrid Champion 1x *UWA Queen of the Ring Champion 1x History Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference (2012-2013) Julia Braddock is the cousin of Glory Braddock and the niece of Glenn Braddock. Glenn, a legendary amateur wrestler in his own right, trained Julia in the fine art of wrestling and Glory helped Julia land a wrestling contract with a development league, SWWC, owned by Global Division of Wrestling. Julia almost immediately fell into a rivalry with Aphrodite Noel, a woman who believed herself to be a queen, the Queen of Women's Wrestling to be precise. Julia and Noel, by pure accident, ended up becoming partners and tag team champions in SWWC. Julia refused to back down even though Noel continued to harass her, insisting that Julia bow down. Eventually, unknown at the time, Julia got caught up in drugs and a gang. Aphrodite Noel helped her out of the trouble but, as a result, Noel held that information over Julia's head as a blackmail. Julia was then forced to admit that she was "a peasant" and that, in Noel's own words, Julia "would serve her queen". From that point on their partnership changed as one of equals to one of Queen and Servant. This Queen/Servant partnership lasted for a year and during that span they won two SWWC World Tag Team Championships. Millennium Wrestling Alliance (2012) While SWC was in full force, Aphrodite Noel ordered Julia to follow her to MWA so they could take that company by storm. Julia competed on behalf of Noel in a Millennium Championship match failing to capture it. The two then paired up once more as a tag team and went undefeated, eventually earning a tag team title shot. The company closed down before they could get their title match. Around this time Julia and Noel renegotiated the terms of their alliance. Noel no longer wished to be Julia's Queen but her friend instead. Southeastern Wrestling Conference (2013) Global Division of Wrestling shut down and the rights to SWWC and SWC were bought out by Global Championship Wrestling. Julia rejoined SWC and, with Caitlyn Perry, captured the SWC Tag Team Championships. The pair would have a major falling out after losing the tag team titles to Scorched Earth. Independent Wrestling Cartel (2015 to 2016) Julia Alexis Noel and her then manager Mason Van Stanton ventured to IWC with the plans of conquering it for her "mother" Aphrodite Noel. Julia immediately went after the Queen of the Ring Championship, feeling that she and she alone was worthy of being the Queen. This led her to several run-ins with Selena Frost and Marina Valdivia. Time and time again Julia failed to capture the Queen of the Ring title. It was during her time with IWC that she came to her senses and reclaimed her Braddock name and heritage. Julia Braddock fired Mason Van Stanton. She hired Mason's brother Henry to be her new manager and she took on her uncle Glenn Braddock as a trainer. But Mason Van Stanton was not to be stopped so easily. Mason Van Stanton attempted to kidnap and brainwash her back into being Julia Alexis Noel. He thought he had succeeded but Julia proved it was all a ruse as she humiliated him and went on to defeat his ally, Lukas Montgomery, in an epic IWC pay per view encounter. Julia Braddock's future in IWC would be put into doubt as contract negotiations became heated but eventually she was signed to a new contract, this time to wrestle for the popular Uprising Brand. On Uprising Julia would fight to a draw with Cassandra Mason, fight TIna Valentine to a near standstill, and come up just short in a tag team match with Cassandra Mason against Tina Valentine and Alana Starr. Despite this string of disappointing turn of events, Julia felt very positive and upbeat about her wrestling future. Uprising Wrestling Alliance (2016 to 2017) The Uprising Brand of IWC became popular. It became so popular that Drew Bryant decided to branch out and make it a company unto itself. The Uprising Wrestling Alliance was born and Julia Braddock was one of many former Uprising talents who left IWC and went to the new UWA company. In the UWA Julia's first match, a triple threat against Kathryn Pearson and Serenity, ended in a draw. Next came the last stand rumble, hosted by both UWA and IWC jointly. She made a huge impact not just as one of the final five left standing in the match but as one of the last remaining UWA superstars in the match. Next came a lethal lottery style tag team tournament where Julia was paired up with Danny Darko. The pair lost their first round match to Alana Starr and Myra Lynwood. Julia Braddock is now focusing on the next target, that being the Queen of the Ring Championship Round Robin League. She will be competing in this league against Kathryn Pearson, Grace Morningwood, Selena Frost, and Jessica Wilde. Her first match ended in a double count-out against Selena Frost as the two fought to a standstill. Sinistry attempted to get involved but Julia fought alongside Frost to fight off Sinistry. Julia moved on to focus her attention to her opponent in the league, Siqua, who will be filling in for Jessica Wilde. Despite a valiant effort, Julia lost to Siqua. Julia bounced back against Grace Morningwood but drew against Kathryn Pearson due to outside interference from Sinistry's Eve. Now Julia Braddock heads into the Olympus pay per view to compete against Abigail Lindsey for the UWA Hybrid Championship. At Olympus Julia managed to defeat Abigail to become the first ever UWA Hybrid Champion. At the next Outbreak event, Julia Braddock would defend the Hybrid Championship for the first time, successfully defeating Danny Darko. Her successful run as first ever Hybrid Champion would eventually lead her into the elimination chamber match at the next pay per view, Sectioned, a match in her title as well as every other championship, UWA World Championship included, would be on the line. Julia was eliminated second, thus she left with no championship. The contenders for the titles at the next ppv, Against All Odds, were announced and Julia was definitely upset when her name was initially left off. She only got added to the mix when the reigning Queen of the Ring Champion, Vanilla Skyy, had to vacate due to injury. Julia was chosen to fill her spot in a match against Jade to determine the new Queen of the Ring Champion. Julia defeated Jade on that night to become the new UWA Queen of the Ring Champion. Julia lost the championship in an over the top rope battle royal in which her title was on the line. After that, Julia took some time away from UWA, to clear her head and take care of family issues. But she returned a few months later ready to reclaim her spot in UWA. In her return match Julia would defeat Ryan Watson and Lilith Evans in a triple threat match. The following week she participated in a battle royal with high stakes and came in third place. Julia Braddock is scheduled to face off against Gavin Taylor in her next match on UWA Outbreak as she hopes to continue her momentum since returning. Julia defeated Gavin in a hotly contested match but would then go on to lose in a tag team contest against Ryan Watson and Joey Michaels at the Against All Odds pay per view. A one on one match against Gwen Black was ruined by Joey Michaels and Ryan Watson. Then Julia moved on to prepare for the End of the Year Tournament. Julia defeated the supposedly unbeatable Blitzkrieg as well as Alex London, advancing into the semi-finals, before finally losing to Rachel Tatum Lee. After that event it was announced that the UWA would shut its doors. Global Championship Wrestling (2013 to Present) Julia Braddock then was brought up to the main GCW roster where she found her old friend Aphrodite Noel. They paired up together and entered the tag team any given night match and won. From there they went on to challenge The Cheer Squad for the world tag team championships at GCW Resurrection. There they became GCW World Tag Team Champions. Being tag team champion wasn't enough for Aphrodite. She wanted more. Using blackmail, and using her legal connections, she adopted Julia Braddock, thus transforming her into Julia Noel, her daughter. Together mother and daughter began to grow a new Camelot within GCW, their greatest accomplishment being the capture and adoption of Julia's cousin, Glory Braddock, as a daughter of Aphrodite. With both Braddocks now children of Aphrodite, Camelot was in full control of GCW and Julia even won the GCW Television Championship. But Julia's conscience began to make her feel bad about her role in transforming Glory. Julia Braddock turned her back on Aphrodite and Camelot. Julia helped form The Republic and, with JaMarcus Avery and others, fought to bring down Camelot and free GCW from its influence. While other members of The Republic went their separate ways and went on to individual success, Julia and JaMarcus remained a tag team. Still going under The Republic name, they battled twice for the tag titles, once in a triple threat against The Sisterhood and The Queendom, where they failed to capture the gold. But in a one on one iron man rematch against The Sisterhood, Julia Braddock and JaMarcus Avery captured the GCW Global Tag Team Championships. After a successful defense against The Sisterhood, Julia and JaMarcus would go on to successfully defend against The First Family on two separate editions of Shotgun and The Knockout Champs at the 2016 Civil War before they would go on to defend against Travis Vessey and his mystery partner at GCW's Resurrection pay per view. Julia and JaMarcus lost the tag titles to Vessey and his tag team partner, Christy Hightower. Julia would not be disappointed. As luck turned out, Julia Braddock and JaMarcus Avery were left on the same Shotgun brand in the Shotgun/Livewire Draft Special. Julia and JaMarcus received two more rematches for the tag titles, one was a one on one shot against Vessey and Hightower and another was a triple threat which included Kayla Jones and Victoria Salinas. On both occasions Julia and JaMarcus failed to recapture the gold. Julia Braddock and JaMarcus Avery were both part of the Lethal Lottery Tag Tournament to crown new number one contenders for the GCW World Heavyweight Championship. Julia ended up teaming with the likes of Adrian Waters and Nate Lawson until she made it to the finals where her team failed to defeat Isabella Harker and Adrian Waters. Julia Braddock and her partner, Nate Lawson, called foul due to a referee's controversial decision. To placate the pair, Shotgun General Manager TIffany Manning put Julia and Nate in a match against one another at Deadly Dreams. Julia Braddock defeated Nate Lawson in a match that was not without controversy, and while she did not win it the way she had wanted to, Julia is now looking forward to the next challenge: a possible title match against world champion Chantelle Chambers. Along the way she earned a singles victory over Hayley Gold and a tag team victory over Chambers and her boyfriend Pierce Manning. Chantelle Chambers utilized every trick in the book to cheat and retain her title. Julia would get another shot at the title on the following Shotgun. There she defeated Chantelle, albeit due to some dirty tricks, to become the new GCW World Heavyweight Champion. Due to the controversy surrounding her championship win, General Manager Allison Mayberry scheduled a triple threat match at Survival of the Fittest pitting Chantelle Chambers against Victoria Salinas and new champion Julia Braddock. Chambers got to choose the stipulation due to winning a beat the clock challenge. Julia Braddock, though, defeated Salinas and Chambers to retain her championship. At the End of the Year Bash, Braddock would defend her championship against Victoria Salinas one more time, but this time she came up short and lost the title back to Salinas. Now Julia Braddock is focused on a task larger than that of becoming champion again; she wants to defeat her sister, Glory Braddock, and assume the title of Best in the World. She was the underdog heading into Resurrection VI, so to gain some amount of momentum, Julia played a lot of mind games to psych out Glory. They no doubt paid off when Julia, in a shocking turn of events, defeated Glory Braddock by submission at Resurrection VI. Julia was not content with just having her win. She gloated week in and week out about her submission victory over Glory Braddock. The gloating just further drew the ire of Glory who goaded her into one more match; a sixty minute Iron Man Match at For Glory & Gold to decide once and for all which of them truly is the best. For Glory & Gold proved to be Glory's night as Julia, after sixty plus minutes in an overtime period of the Iron Man Match, lost to Glory Braddock. The two sisters did make peace afterwards, agreeing that they were equals, and one was not better than the other. She was ecstatic to hear that an elimination chamber match would decide the GCW World Heavyweight Championship at Survival of the Fittest and that she was in consideration for a spot, but she'd have to earn her way in via defeating Chantelle Chambers. Unfortunately Chambers won via nefarious means. Julia rebounded by teaming with her boyfriend, JaMarcus Avery. Together, once again known as The Republic, they defeated Total War and then staked their claim to a spot in The Sisterhood's open challenge for the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship at Survival of the Fittest. Before Survival of the Fittest could roll around, Julia Braddock would be gifted with a surprise opportunity at the GCW X Division Championship, facing Katherine Prescott and Cody Lindberg-Knight on an edition of Shotgun. With the X Division Champion also earning a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match for the GCW World Heavyweight Championship, Julia knew that this opportunity was once in a lifetime. Braddock took full advantage and defeated Katherine and Cody to become the new GCW X Division Champion, thus earning herself a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match and a shot at the GCW World Heavyweight Championship. The next two Shotguns she would defend her X Division Championship, first against Sophie O'Brian in a winning effort, and then against Mark O'Brian, also successfully. With these two victories now under her belt, Julia has punched her ticket to the Elimination Chamber Match at Survival of the Fittest for the GCW World Heavyweight Championship. Unfortunately for Julia, despite her best efforts, she was unable to capture the GCW World Heavyweight Championship. Julia Braddock is continuing to defend her GCW X Division Championship. Her first challenger after Survival of the Fittest was Matthew Taylor. She successfully defeated her good friend to retain the championship. Her next challenger is slated to be Queen Mamba. Julia defeated Mamba to retain the X Division Championship. Julia Braddock would help her sister form a new group, along with Sophie O'Brian and Mark O'Brian, and Destiny Skye, they would be known as Britain's Best. Julia would face Heritage Champion Casey Holiday in a champions showcase and Casey won through nefarious means. Julia would go on to successfully defend the X Division Championship against Anastasia Ivanova, defeated The Sisterhood and Casey Holiday in a six person tag with Glory Braddock and Nate Lawson as her partners, and then lost in an eight person tag against the Apocalypse team. Julia now heads to Resurrection to defend her X Division Championship against Darian Andrews. Despite her best efforts, Julia lost the X Division Championship to Darian Andrews. Julia Braddock would get assaulted at the GCW Draft Show by none other than Destiny Skye and a returning Mason Van Stanton. It was revealed that Destiny and Mason were married and had plans to bring down the Braddock family. Julia had hoped she could move on from them but it was not to be. In a rematch for the GCW X Division Championship, Julia would lose to Darian Andrews due to outside interference from Destiny Skye. The following Shotgun she teamed with Glory Braddock to take on Wrestling's Most Wanted. The match ended in a no contest when Destiny Skye interfered. Julia Braddock then lost another match, this time to Kendra Classic, due to further interference from Destiny Skye. Julia Braddock had enough and agreed to a match against Destiny at For Glory & Gold. The following Shotgun Julia defeated Joey Michaels to build up momentum heading into her high stakes match against Destiny Skye. It wasn't enough as Destiny Skye defeated Julia Braddock at For Glory & Gold. Her loss to Destiny meant that Mason Van Stanton had full control of the Braddock legacy. Feeling extremely guilty over letting her family down, and wanting to set things right, Julia negotiated with Mason Van Stanton. Van Stanton would return the Braddock legacy and in exchange he got what he always wanted; Julia Braddock under his total control. Since once again becoming a client of Mason Van Stanton, Julia has defeated The Enigma and then fight World Champion Chantelle Chambers to a draw before earning a shot at the GCW Heritage Championship at Survival of the Fittest. The following Shotgun, Julia Braddock would team with her new Mason Van Stanton allies, Destiny Van Stanton and Wrestling's Most Wanted, in an eight person tag in which they came out victorious over Chantelle Chambers, Nate Lawson, and Twin Magic. She would lose two weeks later in a strange bedfellows style tag, where she was forced to team with rivals Derek Powers, Princess Nava Farrin, Nate Lawson, and Saul Benedict. Julia would fail to capture the Heritage Championship at Survival of the Fittest but would rebound two weeks later, defeating Sophie O'Brian in one on one action. Julia would be granted a Heritage Championship rematch at the End of the Year Bash and managed to defeat Derek Powers, thanks to her agent Mason Van Stanton's "the fix is in" plot, to become the new GCW Heritage Champion. Julia Braddock, the GCW Heritage Champion, would face Princess Nava Farrin, GCW X Division Champion, in a non-title match that ended in a no contest due to involvement from Julia's new allies. Then Julia teamed with her boyfriend, JaMarcus Avery, to defeat Princess Nava Farrin and Madame Santos in a tag team match. Autumn Van Stanton would reappear on the scene and take away the Van Stanton advantage, forcing Julia to defend her GCW Heritage Championship against Derek Powers in a rematch at the 2019 Civil War. The night of Civil War, Julia Braddock's agent, Mason Van Stanton, made the announcement that Julia was disowning and disavowing the Braddock name altogether. Henceforth she would be known as Chastity Alexis Noel. Due to a shady and controversial disqualification call, Chastity defeated Derek Powers that night to retain her GCW Heritage Championship. In the lead up to Resurrection, Chastity Noel utilized the sway she had over the ownership to its fullest advantage to avoid her primary challenger, Derek Powers. Unfortunately it would not last forever as she did end up having to face him in an eight person tag, which she lost. Chastity would rebound a few weeks later in another eight person tag, which she won. Then she learned would be defending her GCW Heritage Championship against Derek Powers at Resurrection VIII. That night there was no escape for Noel as she lost the match and the championship to Derek Powers. Chastity saw a small glimmer of hope in the aftermath of the championship loss when Destiny Van Stanton was drafted to the Livewire Brand. With Destiny no longer on Shotgun, Chastity was free to once again pursue the GCW World Championship and Mason agreed to assist her in this quest, as a reward for her loyalty. Chastity would battle Amber Sloane on Shotgun to a time limit draw, after which she and her agent Mason Van Stanton beat her down. This led to a match between Chastity and Amber's husband, Kellen Jeffries, at For Glory & Gold. Chastity defeated Kellen at For Glory & Gold. What started out as a rivalry between Wrestling's Most Wanted of The Fix and Fame & Fortune of Suffrage grew to an all out war between the two factions. Hannah Myers and Kendra Classic had cost Fame & Fortune the GCW World Tag Team Championship and as payback Suffrage cost Chastity an opportunity at the GCW World Championship against Minerva. Having her championship dreams dashed was the last straw for Chastity as she devoted her entire focus to helping Hannah and Kendra vanquish Suffrage. To show their dominance, and to assist their ally on Livewire Destiny Van Stanton, Chastity led The Fix in an invasion of Livewire and assaulted Kelsai Adamson-Mason and GCW North American Champion Nadia Allen. To settle the brewing rivalry between The Fix and Suffrage, Shotgun General Manager Tabatha Silverstone booked the two groups against one another in a hell in a cell match at Survival of the Fittest. Chastity Noel led her team to victory. Greatest Matches *vs. Katherine Prescott & Cody Lindberg-Knight, GCW X Division Championship, WINNER: Julia Braddock *vs. Glory Braddock, Iron Man Match, WINNER: Glory Braddock *vs. Glory Braddock, WINNER: Julia Braddock *vs. Chantelle Chambers vs. Victoria Salinas, Ladder Match for the GCW World Heavyweight Championship, WINNER: Julia Braddock *vs. Chantelle Chambers, GCW World Heavyweight Championship, WINNER: Julia Braddock *The Republic vs. The Sisterhood, GCW Global Tag Team Championship, WINNERS: The Republic *Julia Braddock vs. Angelica Jones, WINNER: Draw *The Republic vs. Camelot, War Games, WINNERS: The Republic *Camelot vs. Kingdom of Kayl, GCW Television Championship, WINNER: Julia Noel (Braddock) *w/Aphrodite Noel vs. The Cheer Squad, GCW World Tag Team Championship, WINNERS: Julia Braddock & Aphrodite Noel *w/Aphrodite Noel, Any Given Night Match, WINNERS: Julia Braddock & Aphrodite Noel *w/Caitlyn Perry vs. The Klitschko Brothers, SWC Tag Team Championship, WINNERS: Julia Braddock & Caitlyn Perry Current Contract Julia Braddock is currently under contract to Global Championship Wrestling. Factions & Team Memberships *'Camelot:' Julia Braddock and Aphrodite Noel (2012 to 2013) *'Revelations:' Julia Braddock, Caitlyn Perry, and Leviticus (2013) *'The Allied Powers:' Julia Braddock and Aphrodite Noel (2014) *'Camelot:' Julia Alexis Noel, Aphrodite Noel, Brittany Kayl, Kurt Logan, Gloria Marie Noel, Rex Sanders (2015) *'The Republic:' Julia Braddock, JaMarcus Avery, Isabella Harker, Amelia Robson, Pierce Manning (2016) *'Britain's Best:' Julia Braddock, Glory Braddock, Sophie O'Brian, Mark O'Brian, Destiny Skye (2018) *'The Fix Is In:' Destiny Van Stanton, Julia Braddock, Hannah Myers, Kendra Classic, JaMarcus Avery (2018) Entrance Themes *"Hollywood Movie Moment" by Mickie James (2012) *"Born This Way" by Lady Gaga (2012 to 2014) *"Hollywood Movie Moment" by Mickie James (2014) *"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence (2015 to 2017) *"Killer Queen" by Queen (2017 to Present) The Story of Camelot How did a super-narcissist who thinks she's a queen and a member of one of the more well respected and down to earth wrestling families in the world get together? Aphrodite Noel merely wanted to humble Julia Braddock into admitting that she was the best women's wrestler in the world. Julia Braddock was too proud to ever admit that and a heated rivalry ensued. Somehow they got thrown together as tag team partners and, much to the surprise of everyone, they managed to win the gold. Soon after winning the belts Aphrodite discovered a nasty secret about Julia, one that Julia had been trying to keep from the world. Apparently living up to the lofty Braddock standards of excellence put a lot of pressure on Julia, so much pressure that she could not take it anymore and resorted to drug abuse. The drugs, and her involvement with a gang that had supplied her with the drugs, was the secret Noel discovered. She paid of the debt Julia owed to the gang and helped rehabilitate her but she still knew the secret. Holding it over her head as a blackmail, Aphrodite forced Julia not just to admit that she was the best women's wrestler but also to serve her as well. Now Aphrodite Noel, a self-proclaimed queen, had the undying loyalty of her new servant Julia Braddock. Julia would try to resist, making things difficult for Noel. Eventually Julia grew to accept her new role as a mere servant but Noel, wanting to make sure there would be no more resistance, had Julia sign a legal document making her, for all intents and purposes, a legal slave to Aphrodite Noel. Aphrodite did eventually change her ways and allowed Julia to leave. They even became friends. But the fact remains, legally Julia is Aphrodite's servant. It was only be a matter of time when Aphrodite Noel called her out on it. This time Julia Braddock was forced to be adopted by Aphrodite Noel. Julia became Julia Noel, Aphrodite's daughter. Weeks as Aphrodite's daughter became months and eventually Stockholm Syndrome took hold. Julia grew to revel in her role as a member of a royal family. She actively assisted her new mother in her quest for power. It wasn't long until Aphrodite grew to trust Julia and she made her the Princess of Camelot. Princess Julia Noel was just as tyrannical as Queen Aphrodite. Julia illustrated her allegiance to her new family by assisting her mother to obtain the greatest prize Aphrodite had always been after: she forced Glory Braddock to not only join Camelot, but she even brainwashed her into embracing the Noel name as well. Julia and Gloria were reunited as sisters, legally Aphrodite's children. Eventually Julia came to her senses, rebelled, and freed herself. Julia then fought to bring down the very same Camelot she helped create. Unfortunately the damage had been done to Glory. Glory Braddock will forever believe herself to be Gloria Marie Noel, a daughter of Aphrodite. There was clearly more to the story than what she was being told. Julia investigated and, as she was later told by her uncle Glenn Braddock, Glory's mother, Mary Ford, had cheated on him with Peter Braddock, Glenn's brother and Julia's father. As it turned out, Mary is Julia's true biological mother, which makes Glory and Julia half-sisters. The truth of Mary's infidelity is what ultimately caused Glory to break and disown Mary and adopt Aphrodite as her mother. Glory even convinced Julia to do the same and now, once again, Julia and Glory are legally Aphrodite Noel's children. Glory Braddock would eventually forgive her mother and father and reclaim her Braddock name. This not only angered Julia but it further drove her away from the family and into Aphrodite's arms. Julia would legally change her name to Chastity Alexis Noel in a symbolic and final gesture to align herself as a member of the Noel family.